Le plus bel Halloween de ma vie
by Innocence-sorrow
Summary: One-shot pour Halloween. Lors de vacances en campagnes Allen fait une rencontre qui changera ça vie. Yullen avec un Yu vampire.


Auteur : Moi xD Au grand malheur des perso :p

Disclaimer : Persos pas à moi, malheureusement et vue les rôles qu'ils ont ils doivent s'en réjouir T.T

Pairing : Yullen :p

Notes : Une petite fic dans le thème d'Halloween. Laissez des coms svp.

Dans un petit village de campagne, alors que la nuit commençait à tomber, un jeune homme marchait dans l'une des nombreuses rues du village pour rejoindre son domicile. Ses cheveux étrangement blancs étaient balayés par le vent et ses mains étaient profondément encrées dans les poches de sa veste. Bientôt l'adolescent arriva sur le pallier d'une petite maison. Dès qu'il fut à l'intérieur une petite boule de poils dorée se jeta sans vergogne sur l'albinos qui ne put retenir un rire avant de se pencher vers le chat.

-Moi aussi je suis content de te voir Tim.

-Miaou.

-Allen?

-Oui. Je suis là.

Répondit le jeune homme se dirigeant vers la cuisine de la maison, le chat dans ses bras. Dans la dite cuisine se trouvait un homme, grand et dont les longs cheveux rouges descendaient jusqu'au niveau des reins. L'homme, Cross Marian, tuteur légal du jeune Allen Walker regarda l'adolescent quelques instants avant de sortir un paquet de cigarettes d'une poche de son pantalon.

-Maria a des problèmes au bureau, je vais devoir te laisser seul ici quelques jours. Tu penses pouvoir survivre?

-Je suis plus un enfant! Je sais me débrouiller.

-Mouais... Je te fais confiance le môme je te laisse ma carte bleue, le frigo est presque vide.

-Heu... Ok. Mais il y en a pour combien de temps?

-Quelques jours.

-Ca m'aide pas ça!

Un bruit de klaxon se fit entendre dehors.

-Bon je te laisse mon chauffeur est là.

Et avant qu'Allen ai pu ajouter quoi que ce soit son tuteur était parti. Il poussa un soupir puis alla se caler sur le canapé du salon dans l'espoir qu'il y aurait un film potable à la télé. Vers minuit Allen, se décida enfin à quitter son poste devant la télévision pour monter dans sa chambre se coucher. Dans la salle de bain, alors qu'il se brossait les dents Allen observa quelques instants son reflet. Un visage fin et aux traits gracieux, deux magnifiques orbes bleus tirant sur l'argent dont de nombreuses filles étaient tombées amoureuses. Il n'y avait d'ailleurs pas que de ses yeux dont les filles étaient tombées amoureuses, Allen possédait aussi un corps fin et magnifiquement sculpté. Il ne comptait d'ailleurs plus le nombre de filles qui en le voyant arriver en maillot de bain avaient été atteintes d'une hémorragie nasale. Les seuls points noirs de ce corps parfait était la cicatrice barrant le côté gauche de son visage et son bras gauche, dont la couleur égalait celle du sang. Aussi longtemps qu'il se souvienne Allen avait toujours eu ces deux cicatrices, vestiges de l'incendie auquel il avait réchappé quand il était bébé, sauvé par un mystérieux inconnu. Ses parents avaient péri dans l'incendie et Allen avait été alors adopté par Marian Cross et sa femme. Pour les vacances de la Toussaint Mr Cross avait décidé d'emmener Allen à la campagne, dans l'une de leurs nombreuses maisons de vacances. Mais apparemment l'entreprise du père d'Allen ne pouvait se passer de son PDG vu que l'assistante de celui-ci l'a appelé à peine le deuxième jour de congé de son patron. De toute façon Allen avait l'habitude que son père soit lendemain, en millieu d'après midi, Allen décida d'aller se promener dans la forêt avoisinant le village, il pensait retrouver facilement le chemin du retour mais c'était sans compter sur son déplorable sens de l'orientation. Cela faisait près de deux heures qu'Allen était perdu et avait la désagréable impression d'être suivi. Tout à coup Allen entendit un grognement. Lentement il se retourna, pour faire face à une meute de loups... des loups mesurant plus de 2 mètres de haut et se tenant debout sur leurs pattes arrières. Bien vite le mot Loups-garous s'insinua dans l'esprit d'Allen dont le sang se glaça. Il était pétrifié, et quand celui qui semblait être le chef de la meute s'avança lentement vers lui Allen ne put esquiver le moindre geste. Avec une lenteur irréelle l'adolescent vit le Loup-garou lever son "bras" droit pour le frapper, et vit les muscles de la créature lui arracher la tête. Instinctivement les yeux d'Allen se fermèrent attendant le coup... qui ne vint pas. Au lieu de ça il sentit juste une main fraîche se poser sur sa joue et la câliner. En ouvrant les yeux Allen ne découvrit pas une horde de créatures enragées mais le plus bel homme qu'il ai jamais vu. De longs cheveux plus sombres que le charbon, des yeux couleur nuit et une visage fin à la pâleur presque irréelle. L'inconnu affichait un visage inquiet et c'est d'une voix claire qu'il demanda:

-Est-ce que ça va?

-Ou...oui.

L'homme parut soulagé à cette réponse.

-Tu ne devrais pas te promener seul dans cette forêt, c'est dangereux.

-Qu'est-ce que c'était que ces créatures?

L'homme parut réfléchir un moment et c'est après un silence qui sembla durer une éternité pour Allen qu'il s'exprima.

-Ce sont des loups-garous. Ces créatures vivent dans la forêt et un homme est un met des plusdélicieux pour eux.

Au bout de quelques instants de silence durant lequel l'inconnu retira sa main de la joue d'Allen,celui-ci demanda:

-Qui êtes-vous?

-Je m'appelle Yu Kanda.

Finalement après s'être présenté, l'inconnu ramena Allen jusque chez lui. Pour le remercier celui-ci invita Kanda à boire quelque chose. Allen était donc en train de faire du thé tout en sentant dans sondos le regard brûlant de son invité. Quand il se retourna pour faire face à son invité, Allen ne puts'empêcher de rougir face au regard si intense qu'il lui lançait. Aussitôt il baissa la tête pour le cacher, de ce fait il ne vit pas le sourire de Kanda qui murmura quelques mots qu'Allen necomprit pas et que Kanda dû répéter:

-Je disais que tu étais mignon.

Aussitôt les rougissements d'Allen reprirent sous le rire de Kanda qui lui rétorqua qu'il était encore plus mignon quand il rougissait ce qui ne fit qu'accentuer le dit rougissement permettant ainsi àAllen de concurrencer une tomate tant son visage était rouge. Voyant la gêne que causait ses parolespour Allen, Kanda commença à lui poser des questions sur sa vie. Bien vite les questions diverses et variées fusèrent, Allen et Kanda se posaient tour à tour différentes questions sur leurs goûts et leurs préférences, malgré le fait que Kanda restait relativement discret sur sa vie. Quand le moment oùKanda dû quitter Allen vint celui-ci lui promit de venir le voir le lendemain vu que lui-même était en vacances dans une des nombreuses maisons du village. Alors que la silhouette de Kanda disparaissait dans la nuit après avoir salué Allen, celui-ci ne gardait aucun souvenir de l'incident avec les loups-garous et pour lui, il s'était juste perdu dans la forêt et Yu l'avait trouvé. Finalement au bout de quelques jours à peine Allen et Kanda étaient devenus inséparables. Malgré le fait qu'Allen trouvait énervant que Kanda s'amuse à le faire rougir. Le soir d'Halloween, Allen avait invité son ami à diner chez lui et avait préparé le repas alors que Kanda lisait un livre dans l'un des nombreux fauteuils du salon. Quand celui-ci s'était levé et s'était rapproché silencieusement d'Allen avant de l'enlacer et de commencer à poser des baisers dans son cou :

-K..Kanda?!

-Calme toi.

Et Kanda reprit sa tâche passionnante dérivant peu à peu vers le visage empourpré d'Allen qui n'osait plus bouger un seul muscle. Quand finalement il atteignit la commissure des lèvres d'Allen, Kanda posa une de ses mains glacé sur la joue de l'albinos et fit tourner son visage vers le sien pour l'embrasser. Dans un premier temps pétrifié, Allen répondit ardemment au baiser et pivota sur lui même pour faire face à Kanda et passer ses mains autour de son cou tandis que celui-ci le tenait par la taille et le collait à lui. Bien vite les baisers qu'ils s'échangeaient ne suffirent plus à Yu qui parti s'aventurer dans le cou d'Allen. Mais alors qu'Allen soupirait le prénom de Kanda, celui-ci se sépara brusquement d'Allen sous le regard remplit d'incompréhension de celui-ci.

-Kanda?

-Allen... je... je dois te dire quelque chose.

Devant le visage qu'affichait Kanda, Allen commença à s'inquiéter.

- Il y a 16 ans tu as été sauvé d'un incendie par un inconnu n'est-ce pas?

-Co... Comment tu sais ça? Je ne t'en ai pas parlé.

-Tout simplement parce que cet inconnu c'était moi.

-C'est impossible.

-Je suis un vampire Allen.

Et comme pour appuyer ses dires ses deux canines furent bientôt remplacées par des crocs. Tout à coup les souvenirs de sa rencontre avec Kanda revinrent en mémoire à Allen dans une vive douleur. Il se recula, les yeux exorbités par la peur, jusqu'à toucher le mur. Pendant ce temps Kanda avançait lentement vers lui.

-Allen...

-Tu... tu es comme eux!Et Allen s'élança vers la sortie ne prenant pas garde aux cris de Kanda, et courut longtemps, ne prenant pas garde au paysage. Et quand enfin il s'arrêta, Allen vit qu'il était de nouveau perdu dans la forêt. Tout d'abord il reprit son souffle et réfléchit à la situation dans laquelle il venait de se mettre calmement. Il était perdu dans une forêt, en pleine nuit et remplie de créatures qui se feraient une joie de le transformer en casse-croûte. Et par dessus tout il venait de rejeter la personne qu'il aimait sous prétexte que c'était un suceur de sang alors que si Yu avait seulement voulu le vider de son sang il aurait pu le faire depuis longtemps. N'y tenant plus Allen abattit son poing avec force contre l'écorce rugueuse d'un arbre... et s'arracha la peau. C'est le poing en sang qu'Allen décida que pleurer ne servait à rien et qu'il ferait mieux de se dépêcher de retrouver son chemin si il ne voulait pas finir dans l'estomac d'un loup-garou. L'albinos marcha sur une centaine de mètres avant d'avoir la désagréable impression d'être suivi. Lentement il se retourna, sachant qu'il ferait face à plus d'une dizaine de créatures à l'apparence peu ragoûtante. Et effectivement ce fut le cas, sauf que dans la nuit noire il ne pu voir que les yeux jaunes, luisant dans l'obscurité, des loups-garous. Mais avant que les loups puissent faire le moindre geste, Kanda se tenait entre eux et Allen. L'air menaçant, et tenant un katana il s'exprima:-Vous tentez de toucher ne serait-ce qu'un seul de ses cheveux et je vous tue.

Ne semblant pas prendre la menace au sérieux les loups-garous se jetèrent sur Kanda. Celui-ci nullement impressionné, dégaina son katana du foureau et décapita le premier loup-garou qui fut à sa portée. Sous les yeux effrayés d'Allen se déroula un sanglant spectacle, bien que les mouvements de Yu et des loups étaient trop rapides pour l'oeil humain, l'adolescent voyait les têtes et les membres des créatures de la forêt voler alors que leur corps retombaient lourdement sur le sol, réaendant en une mare le sang frais des bêtes. Quand ce fut terminé, Kanda était recouvert de sang. Et c'est un Allen affalé par terre et tremblant qu'il trouva. Lentement Kanda s'approcha d'Allen, délaissant son katana à terre et prononçant des paroles réconfortantes. Un fois qu'il fut à moins d'un mètre de lui et se soit agenouillé pour être à sa hauteur, Kanda posa sa main, pleine de sang, sur la joue d'Allen. Ce contact sembla ramener l'albinos à la réalité car celui-ci commença à pleurer avant de se jetter dans les bras de Kanda et de mumurer inlaçablement des pardons, la voix entrecoupée de sanglots. Ils restèrent dans cette position avant que Yu ne prennent dans ses mains le visage baignant de larmes d'Allen et ne l'embrasse.

-Je ne t'en veux pas, alors calme toi.

-Je m'en fiche. J'ai réagi comme un abruti! Tout cela juste parce que tu es un vampire. J'ai même pas réfléchi au fait que si tu avais voulu me tuer tu aurais pu le faire depuis longtemps! Je...Kanda posa un doigt sur les lèvres d'Allen pour lui intimer le silence.-Tu n'as pas à t'en vouloir. C'est déjà oublér. Parce que je t'aime.- Moi ès de nombreux baisers dans les bras de son amour Allen demanda finalement.-Mais pourquoi tu m'as sauvé il y a 16 ans?

-Car nous les vampires savons quand notre âme soeur naît. Et il était hors de question que je te laisse mourir! Malheureusement je ne suis pas arrivé à temps pour sauver tes parents.

La culpabilité se lisait sur le visage de Kanda.

-Ce n'est pas de ta faute si ils sont morts! Tu n'as pas à t'en vouloir.

-Je sais. Il faudra quand même que je pense à remercier Cross d'avoir pris soin de mon petit ange.

-Quoi?! Tu connais mon père?!

-C'est un vampire lui aussi.

-Je vois...

-Mais maintenant c'est mon tour de prendre soin de toi.

Un silence de quelques minutes se fit jusqu'a ce que Kanda prenne la parole d'une voix hésitante.

-Comme tu peux le voir la plupart des mythes concernant les vampires sont faux, comme le fait que nous craignons la lumière ou que nous ne nous nourrissions que de sang. Allen... veux-tu devenir mien?

Allen le regarda surpris puis embrassa Kanda avant de répondre:

-Je t'aime...

Comprenant le message Yu lui rendit son baiser avant de se pencher vers son cou et de le mordre. Un fin sourire éclaira le visage d'Allen:

- Maintenant et à jamais...


End file.
